Newtmas Holidays Challenge : Recueil de OS
by 281113
Summary: Un jour, un thème. Centré sur le couple Newtmas mais incluant aussi les Blocards en général. Si vous aimez vous faire du mal sur Newt et Thomas, c'est par ici! :p
1. Présentation

Petit recueil de OS sur le couple Newtmas. Je vous explique : je posterais un OS par jour sur un thème que ma chère soeur (SuperWhoLockAddict) me donnera. Les OS ne seront pas forcément des romances, je traiterais aussi le thème de l'amitié ou des liens familiaux par exemple. :)

Certains OS se passeront dans l'univers de la saga (dans le Labyrinthe, la Terre Brûlée, bref vraiment les lieux de la trilogie) ou dans un univers alternatif.

 **Disclaimer pour tous les OS** : tout appartient à James Dashner bien entendu, sauf les histoires et les couples (qu'il n'a pas su nous donner explicitement krkr)

 **Rating** : Souvent du K je pense, rien de choquant ou très violent.

 **Couple** : Newtmas of course.

J'espère que ça vous plaira! :)


	2. Merry Newtmas

**"MERRY NEWTMAS"**

Ce Noël allait être le premier Noël depuis que les blocards avaient déjoué Wicked. Les choses étaient redevenues normales, même s'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'avait été le monde et de ce que la normalité avait pu être. Il y avait eu des morts, mais il restait beaucoup de survivants qui d'ailleurs avaient décidés de passer les premières fêtes dont ils se souviendraient ensemble.

Thomas et Newt avaient décidés de tout prendre en charge pour faire plaisir à leurs amis. Le 22 décembre, ils s'étaient rendus dans une boutique de décoration et avaient acheté tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils n'avaient rien laissé au hasard : guirlandes, boules de Noël, sapin, bricoles... L'enthousiasme de Newt était débordant, et il se disait déjà que c'était sa fête préférée. Mais il remarquait aussi que son ami semblait ailleurs et il avait sa petite idée sur le pourquoi.

Une fois rentrés, ils s'étaient immédiatement attelés à la décoration. Newt s'était occupé de l'intérieur tandis qu'il avait convaincu Thomas de décorer la devanture pour lui changer les idées. La neige tombait dehors et le paysage n'avait plus rien en commun avec les immeubles brûlés et la désolation de la Terre Brûlée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout était fin prêt et les deux amis s'étaient affalés dans le salon pour se reposer.

\- Je crois qu'on a fait du bon boulot.

\- Ouais.. C'est vrai que c'est pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? _Le blond haussa les sourcils, choqué du peu d'enthousiasme dont faisait preuve son ami._ La maison déchire ! T'as fait des merveilles avec la guirlande lumineuse dehors, il y a vraiment une atmosphère de fête. Ca change.

\- Si tu le dis.

Newt poussa un long soupir. Il était profondément agacé de l'attitude de son ami. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit aussi heureux que lui à l'idée de passer ces premières fêtes entre amis mais ne désespérait pas. Il lui changerait les idées.

Le lendemain, Newt profita du fait que Thomas soit parti faire un jogging pour se rendre au magasin du coin. Son objectif était simple : il se devait de trouver un cadeau pour son cher et tendre ami. Il avait opté très naturellement pour quelque chose qui avait un sens plutôt que d'une bricole sans valeur émotionnelle.

Il avait passé plus de deux heures et demi mais avait finalement trouvé. En rentrant à l'appartemment que les deux amis partageaient depuis leur libération, il fût rassuré d'entendre le bruit de la douche, ayant le temps d'emballer le cadeau. Newt alla le ranger dans son armoire, puis toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Oui ? _La voix de Thomas était rauque, comme s'il avait envie de pleurer._

\- C'est moi, enfin, tu t'en doutes... Je voulais te demander comment on procédait pour le dîner ce soir ? Vu qu'aucun de nous ne sait réellement cuisiner...

\- On commandera un mcdo, ça ira très bien pour les gars.

\- Toi et mcdo, je te jure...

Newt entendit Thomas rire à travers la porte de salle de bain ce qui le fit sourire. Depuis la victoire des blocards, les choses avaient changées pour tout le monde mais ils s'étaient promis de ne pas se séparer. Thomas et Newt avaient emménagés ensemble dans un appartemment de taille moyenne même si, au départ, Minho devait également être de la partie. Mais refusant d'être "la troisième roue du carrosse" comme il le disait, il avait emménager seul dans un minuscule loft pas très loin de là, au sous-sol d'une salle de sport réputée de la ville. L'aspect solitaire de la chose lui allant parfaitement, personne n'avait rien trouvé à redire à ça.

Lorsqu'il fût bientôt l'heure, Newt et Thomas décidèrent d'aller se préparer dans leurs chambres respectives. Newt opta pour une veste de costume en tweed marron par-dessus une chemise grise, une cravate dans les tons bruns et verts, un pantalon bordeaux et des chaussures habillées marrons. Il ajusta brièvement ses cheveux et descendit l'escalier en boitillant. Malgré le temps passé, sa jambe blessée lui faisait toujours mal lorsque la température changeait soudainement.

Une demie-heure plus tard, la fête commença. Ils étaient tous venus : Minho, Frypan, Brenda, Jorge, Aris, Sonya, Harriet et bien d'autres arrivés initialement du groupe B que Newt et Thomas ne connaissaient pas vraiment. Tout le monde avait fait un effort vestimentaire malgré la soirée aux tons "bon enfant" et Newt en fût très heureux. Les salutations se firent dans la bonne humeur et tout le monde semblait vraiment heureux.

\- Et ben te voilà, tocard ! _S'écria Minho._

Newt sourit et suivit le regard de Minho. Thomas venait de descendre les escaliers. Il portait une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon bleu marine et des chaussures marrons semblables à celles de Newt. Ce dernier s'étonna d'ailleurs d'attarder son regard sur le torse musclé de son ami, moulé dans sa chemise.

\- Salut les gars !

Le brun avait retrouvé le sourire, ce qui réchauffa les coeurs. La soirée se passa bien, les amis riaient ensemble et les heures défilèrent à toute allure, si bien que chacun se dit au revoir aux alentours de 23h.

Lorsque minuit sonna, le blond rejoignit son ami, un paquet entre les mains. Thomas était assis devant la cheminée et semblait fixer le feu, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Thomas ? _Le brun tourna légèrement la tête, sans regarder directement son ami inquiet._ Tout va bien ?

\- Ils auraient dû être avec nous, ce soir. _Sa voix était pleine de douleur, son expression était vide. Newt le toisa longuement puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés._

\- Ils seraient fiers de toi, Tommy. Tous. Chuck, Alby, Winston... J'aurais aimé qu'ils soient là moi aussi. Mais ils le sont, ils vivent en nous. Ils sont morts pour qu'on soit ici, ce soir. _Le brun regarda enfin son ami et se perdit dans son regard._

\- Tous ?

\- Tous.

* * *

Voilà donc pour le premier OS sur le thème de Noël ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fais toujours plaisir :)


	3. Blood Is The New(t) Black

**"BLOOD IS THE NEW(T) BLACK"**

Tout était noir dans la pièce. Ouvrant les yeux lentement, Thomas regarda autour de lui, confus par la situation. Il se releva doucement et analysa l'endroit du regard, cherchant un point de repère en vain.

\- Où je suis ? _Sa voix résonna dans la pièce sans aucune réponses._

Son regard se posa alors sur sa montre qui indiquait 22h30. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il avançait lentement le long du mur à la recherche d'un interrupteur qu'il trouva finalement et qu'il actionna. La pièce se révéla être une minuscule chambre uniquement constituée d'un lit, sur lequel était posée une housse à vêtements avec une étiquette "Ouvre-moi".

\- D'accord, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Tirant la fermeture, le brun tomba sur ce qui semblait être un costume d'Halloween. Il fronça les sourcils en analysant les différents vêtements.

\- C'est une blague ?

Il s'agissait visiblement d'un costume de Spider-man. Thomas le détailla, bouche-bé et n'eu d'autres choix que de l'enfiler. Le costume était très près du corps, moulant son torse finement musclé.

\- C'est pas si mal... _Se murmura-t-il pour lui même avant d'enfiler les bottes et de se saisir de la petite carte qui les accompagnaient._

 _ **"Sous-sol. Monter dans le wagon décoratif. S'amuser."**_

L'écriture était fine, Thomas jugea que ce fût celle d'une femme. Poussé par une curiosité de savoir ce qu'il se tramait, Thomas sortit de la pièce qui débouchait sur un long couloir d'hôtel. L'endroit semblait luxueux, ce qui ne fit qu'accentué son envie d'en savoir plus. Suivant les indications de la carte, il arriva devant un immense wagon en acier d'où sortait de la musique. Un homme vêtu d'un costume noir se tenait devant la porte, les bras croisés.

\- T'es venu pour la petite fête ? _Ses lèvres se transformèrent en un sourire vicieux. Thomas se contenta de hausser les épaules._ Si tu veux entrer, tu vas devoir boire ça.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et analysa le gobelet en plastique du regard. Apercevant ses amis Minho et Newt à l'intérieur, il se saisit du récipient et le descendit d'une traite.

\- Bon garçon. Tu peux entrer.

Le vigile s'écarta et laissa le brun passer. L'intérieur était décoré avec toutes sortes de décorations : des fausses toiles d'araignées pendaient du plafond, des pierres tombales aux noms de créatures telles que Dracula étaient accrochées au mur, des lumières vives dansaient dans la pièce et des crânes trônaient un peu partout. De nombreuses personnes dansaient dans un coin du train sur une musique que Thomas ne connaissait pas. Tout le monde portait un déguisement et semblait étonnement bien s'amuser. Personne ne se posait plus de questions que ça, apparemment.

Repèrant Newt et Minho de l'autre côté, assis à discuter sur des tables et banquettes, Thomas les rejoint à la hâte.

\- Thomas ! T'es enfin là ! _Minho portait un costume de ce qui semblait être un loup. Il portait des oreilles grises et des fausses canines. Il avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et semblait vraiment très joyeux._

Newt, lui, était déguisé en ce que Thomas reconnu comme étant Jack Frost. Il portait un sweat à capuche bleu qui semblait avoir été saupoudré de neige et un pantalon beige. Il tenait un long bâton courbé et Thomas devait avoué que son physique était très fidèle à celui du personnage de dessin animé. Ses deux amis semblaient totalement euphoriques.

\- Salut, il se passe quoi ici au juste ?

\- On s'amuse ! _S'écria Newt, un gobelet vert à la main._ Amuse toi aussi !

Ses amis s'éloignèrent en buvant tandis que Thomas détailla les gens du regard. Tout le monde semblait dans une bulle d'alcool et de rires incessants.

Une heure s'était écoulée et la tête de Thomas tournait de plus en plus. Il décida de s'isoler dans les toilettes pour se rafraichir quelques instants. En sortant de la pièce, le brun sentit une main lui agripper le bras et le tirer dehors, entre deux wagons. Le froid frappa le visage de Thomas tandis que son corps rencontrait le métal glacé de la paroi. Malgré l'obscurité, Thomas reconnut la silhouette de Newt et sourit.

\- Mec, tu m'as fait peur ! _Thomas ria doucement, accompagné de son ami._

\- Pourquoi tu t'amuses pas ? Bois, danse ! C'est la fête ! _Newt força un peu le volume de sa voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus la musique qui émanait du wagon. Il porta son gobelet à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée._

\- Newt, tu devrais arrêter de boire ça, t'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- Moi ? T'as vu ta tronche ! On dirait un putain d'zombie mec. Mais ça tombe bien, c'est Halloween. _Newt se mit à rire de sa petite blague et reprit encore une gorgée. Agacé, Thomas frappa dans la main du blond, faisant voler le gobelet sur les rails._

\- Merde, t'es malade ou quoi ? Mon verre !

\- Tu t'es vu deux minutes ? On dirait un alcoolique en manque !

Newt plongea les yeux dans ceux de son ami et le regarda longuement. Thomas remarqua une étrange lueur dans ceux-ci et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Détends-toi, Tommy...

Newt mit les mains sur les épaules du brun en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Thomas avala difficilement sa salive, à présent coincé entre le mur glacé et son ami. Le blond remit une mèche de Thomas en place avant de faire glisser sa main sur sa joue, ne quittant pas ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... _Thomas fût coupé dans ses mots lorsque les lèvres de son ami se glissèrent sur les siennes._

Newt était en train de l'embrasser ! Ses lèvres avaient un goût d'alcool très prononcé mais étrangement, ça ne dérangea pas Thomas qui quitta son air choqué pour simplement fermer les yeux. Il répondit inconsciemment à son ami et tout deux restèrent là à s'embrasser pendant de longues minutes.

C'est Newt qui mit fin à l'échange comme il l'avait commencé. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il passa son pouce sur les lèvres de son ami et ramassa le bâton de son déguisement.

\- C'est mieux comme ça. _Sur ces mots, il laissa Thomas en plan. Son coeur devait battre des records de vitesse et il se sentait soudain pantelant._

Il ne su pas exactement combien de temps avait passé avant qu'il ne rentre finalement. Le changement de température le fit frissonner tandis qu'il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

L'atmosphère avait totalement changé. Tout semblait... Plus sombre. Il se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois mais il n'hallucinait définitivement pas. Les corps des gens qui dansaient une heure plus tôt étaient étendus au sol mais Thomas n'aurait pas su dire s'ils étaient morts ou juste ivres. Le liquide ambre des verres était maintenant rouge, comme du sang.

Un cri strident et familier résonna dans le lointain, un cri que Thomas ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Les griffeurs !

Tout prit son sens à cet instant : la mystérieuse invitation, le costume, le train, le réveil dans cette pièce inconnue. Encore un coup de Wicked. Mais à cet instant, Thomas se jura que c'était le dernier.

\- Minho, Newt ! _Le brun courru vers ses amis et il semblait que Minho essayait de réveiller Newt._

\- Thomas ! Aide moi là, on dirait que Newt est défoncé !

\- Il a bu, toi aussi d'ailleurs. Faut sortir d'ici. Maintenant !

\- Allons-y !

Sur ces mots, Minho prit Newt sur son dos et le trio sauta du train en marche. A présent, le seul problème de Thomas, mis à part de tuer des griffeurs, était d'espèrer que Newt ne se rappellerait pas l'avoir embrassé.

* * *

Deuxième OS sur Halloween cette fois, inspiré de l'épisode d'Halloween de la saison 3 de Pretty Little Liars :) Une review = un sourire!


	4. Baking Is Not Dating

**"BAKING IS NOT DATING"**

\- Thomas, arrête de manger ça !

\- Mais c'est trop bon !

Minho allait fêter ses 20 ans et Newt et Thomas s'étaient portés volontaire pour faire le gâteau. L'idée avait fait rire tout le monde mais le duo n'avait pas renoncé, prêts à relever le défi.

Et après tout, ils étaient ravis de passer du temps ensemble.

\- Bon, faut voir si on a tous les ingrédients.

\- On les avait avant que tu boulote tout le chocolat ! _S'écria Newt, incapable de résister à un fou rire._

Thomas fit une moue boudeuse ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rire du blond qui lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Allé, au boulot.

Newt re-mesura les doses d'ingrédients tandis que Thomas se concentra à comprendre la recette. Il s'agissait d'un banal gâteau au chocolat mais pour les deux garçons, c'était un réel défi à relever.

\- On commence ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut juste pas lui servir la pâte crue avec deux ou trois bougies dedans ?

Un blanc s'installa pendant quelques secondes durant lesquelles Newt se décomposa.

\- ... Très bien, et si tu allais... T'occuper des œufs ? Ça devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Thomas grogna doucement, allant s'atteler à la tâche en râlant doucement. Ce comportement fût bien rire le blond qui secoua la tête et se mit au travail.

Les deux garçons ne virent pas le temps passer tandis qu'ils se concentraient dans leurs tâches respectives ; Newt donnant les moins compliquées à Thomas pour ne pas qu'il soit dépaysé. Il essayait de paraître désinvolte mais en réalité, il adorait cuisiner. Cela lui rappelait son enfance, de vieux souvenirs où il avait l'habitude de faire des gâteaux avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne cède à son cancer.

\- Newt, est-ce que ça va ?

La voix de son amant le sortit de ses pensées et il recommença à mélanger la pâte.

\- Bien sûr. Ça va.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Ouais. _Il sourit doucement et se retourna vers le brun._ Allé, m'utilise pas comme un prétexte pour ne pas travailler.

Thomas fit mine de sourire mais continua de toiser Newt lorsque celui-ci détourna le regard. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas insister.

Newt fronça doucement les sourcils, sentant le regard de Thomas posé sur lui. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas cru un mot de ce qu'il avait dit mais fit mine de se concentrer sur sa tâche. La culpabilité du mensonge le gagna rapidement mais il essaya d'y faire face en mettant un peu trop de volonté dans ses mouvements. Une main se posa sur la sienne et il se figea.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas casser le saladier tu sais.

\- Ouais, je.. J'essaie juste de faire au mieux.

\- Arrête. Et si tu me disais ce qui va pas ? _Le regard du brun était plein d'inquiétude ce qui serra le cœur de Newt._

\- Très bien... _Il céda, s'asseyant en tailleur au sol, suivit de son amant._

\- Quand j'avais 10 ans, _continua t-il,_ on a diagnostiqué un cancer du sein à ma mère. Ma famille me parlait de ça comme d'un événement anodin pour ne pas m'inquiéter, ils croyaient que je ne comprenais pas. Au tout début, elle allait bien, personne n'aurait pu jurer qu'elle était malade. Un jour, elle est venue dans ma chambre et m'a dit de la rejoindre dans la cuisine, qu'elle avait une surprise pour moi. Alors, j'y suis allé. Elle avait sorti toutes sortes d'ingrédients et de décorations et d'ustensiles. Elle m'a dit **"Newt, mon amour, je vais t'apprendre à cuisiner."** et j'étais vraiment content. _Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond._ Je n'avais jamais eu le droit de toucher à tout ça, avant. Alors chaque jour, vers 16h quand je rentrais de l'école, on faisait un gâteau, chaque jour une nouvelle recette. Elle a commencé à perdre ses cheveux, à devenir faible, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas. Elle continuait pour moi. _Thomas esquissa un léger sourire tandis que des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux._ Elle est morte un mois après mes 11 ans. Après ça, j'ai continué notre rituel. Ça me fais juste y penser.

Thomas essuya quelques larmes et mit sa main sur la cuisse de Newt.

\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû demander.

\- C'est rien, _dit-il en se relevant._ Allé, on à un gâteau à finir.

Une heure et demie passa et le gâteau était finalement mit au four. Les deux garçons restèrent planter là à admirer leur oeuvre, plutôt fier d'eux. Thomas glissa sa main dans celle de son amoureux secret et celui-ci entrelaça leurs doigts.

Ils n'oseraient sûrement jamais révéler au monde leur amour alors pour eux, ce simple gâteau représentait toute leur histoire. Ainsi que celle de Newt.

* * *

OS assez court sur le thème de la Pâtisserie. Une review = un sourire :)


	5. Study First, Remember ?

**"STUDY FIRST, REMEMBER ?"**

\- Et donc voilà ce qu'il a voulu dire. Tu comprends ?

\- Pff.. Ça n'a aucun sens ! Il peut pas faire des poèmes normaux comme tout le monde ?

La réflexion du brun fit rire Newt.

\- C'est justement le but des poèmes novateurs de faire des trucs "pas normaux". Fais un effort. _Thomas souffla longuement de mécontentement._

\- On fait une pause ? _Le brun se tourna sur le ventre paresseusement._

\- Déjà ? Tommy, ça fais seulement 45 minutes qu'on bosse.

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop de temps sans t'embrasser.

Newt sourit instantanément à la remarque de son petit-ami. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois maintenant et filait toujours le parfait amour.

\- T'as gagné, viens là.

Thomas sourit à son tour tandis qu'ils échangeaient un baiser tendrement. Newt caressa la joue du brun en le regardant amoureusement dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime, _dit Thomas._

\- Je t'aime aussi Tommy. Mais.. Au boulot !

Newt rit doucement en voyant l'air désemparé de son amoureux. Il rouvrit le livre de français que Thomas avait préalablement fermé et le feuilleta. Ils avaient un examen important à la fin de la semaine et le blond s'inquiétait du manque d'intérêt de Thomas.

\- S'il te plaît. J'ai vraiment pas envie que tu foires ton exam.

\- Newt, arrête de stresser pour rien ! Je m'en fiche de la littérature ou de cet exam débile. Je compte pas en faire mon métier.

\- Si tu foires cet examen, tu devras redoubler ! _Le blond se mit à genoux sur le lit et scruta Thomas._ Pourquoi t'es si désinvolte avec tout ?!

\- Je veux être DESSINATEUR ! J'en ai rien à foutre de Victor Hugo ou de tout ces écrivains morts depuis belle lurette !

Une atmosphère tendue s'installa dans la pièce tandis que Newt soufflait d'agacement. Thomas ne quitta pas l'autre du regard, très énervé du comportement de mère poule qu'il adoptait.

\- Je suis grand, j'ai pas besoin que tu me materne.

\- Si tu le dis. _Le ton de Newt montrait clairement qu'il en avait assez de ce comportement indifférent._ Je vais me chercher un soda.

Sur ces mots, l'aîné quitta la pièce et partit à la cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo et se saisit d'une canette qu'il décapsula rapidement. S'adossant au mur, il but quelques gorgées tout en fixant le mur en face, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il était agacé du manque d'intérêt de Thomas pour les matières scolaires. Il comprenait que le brun se dirigeait vers le dessin, il était même très doué, mais il n'acceptait pas qu'il se limitait à ça sans se donner la peine d'apprendre d'autres choses.

Newt resta une bonne dizaine de minutes au rez-de-chaussée avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

\- Tommy, je... _Newt fût coupé dans son élan en voyant que Thomas s'était finalement mit à étudier. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, et à ce moment précis, il se rendit compte qu'il serait toujours amoureux du brun, quelque soit les circonstances._

* * *

OS inspiré de la scène de Teen Wolf entre Malia et Stiles où Malia préfère faire des galipettes que travailler 8)

J'en suis pas fière du tout, je le trouve bâclé mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Une review = un sourire :)


	6. I Kissed A Boy

**"I KISSED A BOY"**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Newt et Thomas formaient un couple en secret. Personne ne savait (mis à part leurs parents respectifs) et d'ailleurs les deux garçons faisaient très attention à ne laisser aucuns indices. Ils s'étaient rencontrés six mois auparavant lors de la pendaison de crémaillère de Minho, étant donné qu'il était leur ami commun.

A l'époque, Thomas venait à peine d'emménager à New York et Minho voulait impérativement lui faire rencontrer l'anglais. Les deux avaient immédiatement accroché et s'étaient revus plusieurs fois dans des cafés puis ensuite l'un chez l'autre. Les choses étaient rapidement devenues sérieuses, mais ils avaient pris la décision de ne pas annoncer la nouvelle trop vite, craignant la réaction de leurs amis.

Mais le moment était venu et Thomas commençait à paniquer. Il se trouvait ridicule d'ailleurs, car sachant très bien qu'aucun de leurs amis ne les rejetteraient suite à la nouvelle, il n'y avait aucune raison de stresser.

Newt, lui, était bien plus calme. Il avait eu envie de tout raconter à Minho, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, un nombre incalculable de fois. Imaginez donc son excitation à l'idée d'enfin tout avouer !

Pour le moment, Thomas et Newt se préparaient à aller à une soirée chez Teresa. Ils s'étaient habillés simplement mais quand même de façon élégante. Newt portait un pull gris fin par-dessus une chemise bleu ciel dont le col dépassait du pull, un jean noir et une paire de Van's noire également. Thomas, lui, portait un t-shirt à manches longues vert kaki accompagné d'un pantalon en lin noir et de chaussures pointues.

Le brun rejoint Newt par derrière et le regarda par le miroir. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire tandis qu'il domptait ses cheveux blonds, et son petit-ami ajusta son col en collant son torse à son dos.

\- Tu es parfait, _dit Thomas._ Un vrai British.

\- Serais-tu en train de me draguer ? _Le blond rit doucement avant de se tourner vers Thomas et de lui donner un tendre baiser._

\- Absolument.

Le couple rit de plus belle tandis que Thomas enfila sa veste de cuir. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Teresa, qui vint leur ouvrir rapidement.

\- Salut les garçons ! Entrez !

La jeune femme les enlaça rapidement puis leur indiqua le salon. Le couple fût accueilli par des sourires de la part du reste de la bande qu'ils allèrent saluer rapidement et avec bonne humeur.

C'est une ambiance amicale et joyeuse qui régna tout au long du dîner. Teresa avait cuisiné un tas de plats délicieux et tout le monde passait un moment agréable. Newt et Thomas étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre en bout de table. Thomas glissa lentement sa main sur la cuisse du blond jusqu'à rejoindre sa main et entrelacer leurs doigts.

Le repas terminé, les amis vinrent s'asseoir dans le salon pour discuter autour d'un verre. A peine assis, Minho frappa dans ses mains et se leva avec entrain.

\- Bien, qui veux jouer à un jeu ? _L'asiatique sourit de toutes ses dents, sachant pertinemment qu'il était le meilleur aux "jeux de salon" tel que Time's Up ou les jeux de devinettes._

\- Minho... _Commença Thomas en se levant et retenant son ami par le bras,_ c'est une excellente idée mais... J'aimerais dire quelque chose avant.

\- Ah... Ok, vas-y Tom.

Minho se rassit tandis que Thomas posait son verre de vin sur la table basse et allait devant tout le monde, croisant le regard de Newt.

\- C'est quelque chose que j'ai envie de vous dire depuis longtemps, très très longtemps même... Mais que j'ai gardé secret. Que l'on a gardé secret. _Devant le regard inquiet et d'incompréhension de ses amis, il poursuivit._ Il y a environ quatre mois de ça, je suis tombé amoureux. _Sur ces mots, il regarda Newt droit dans les yeux._ Je suis tombé amoureux de la personne la plus extraordinaire sur cette Terre. Une personne drôle, magnifique, fidèle. Une personne sur qui je pourrais toujours compter et qui pourra toujours compter sur moi. Cette personne... Cette personne, c'est Newt.

A ce moment là, Thomas ne se concentra que sur l'expression touchée et émue de son bien aimé. L'avis de ses amis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, ne l'intéressa pas une seconde. Il ne voyait que la figure angélique de celui qui était maintenant son petit ami officiel.

Mais parallèlement, toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers Newt. Cette nouvelle ne représentait un problème pour aucun de leurs amis, au contraire. C'est Minho qui brisa le silence en se levant et en allant face à Thomas.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux pendant quelques instants, et avant que Thomas n'ouvre la bouche, Minho le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle. Leur embrassade finit, chacun de leurs amis vinrent les enlacer à tour de rôle, les félicitant et les encourageant.

Newt ne tenu pas une minute de plus et, à la hâte, vint rejoindre son petit-ami pour échanger un long et langoureux baiser. Ils n'auraient plus besoin de se retenir, maintenant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Minho rejoint Newt, qui était assis sur le pouf posé contre la fenêtre.

\- Salut, _dit-il simplement._

\- Hey, tout va bien ?

\- Bien sûr, _répondit-il en souriant._ Je crois que c'est l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie.

Minho sourit à ces mots et Newt se tourna vers lui, soucieux.

\- Ca ne te pose pas de problèmes, si ? Cette déclaration, notre couple...

\- Newtie, t'es trop mignon mais je m'en doutais depuis bien longtemps. Depuis votre rencontre, en fait.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'était il y a six ou sept mois, mais je m'en souviens très bien de vos sourires, de vos regards. Il était là depuis deux minutes que tu le déshabillais déjà du regard. _Voyant son ami rougir, il reprit._ Je suis content pour toi, vieux.

Newt se remit à sourire et remercia silencieusement son ami d'un hochement de tête.

\- T'es mon frère.

Minho tendit son poing vers le blond qui n'hésita pas à cogner le sien contre.

\- Pareil pour toi.

* * *

Je crois que ce OS est un de mes préférés :3 Je veux que Newtmas devienne canooooooooon :'(

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire! Une review = un sourire :p


	7. Hello, I Love You

**"HELLO, I LOVE YOU"**

\- Tiens, le voilà. Thomas, par ici !

\- Salut Minho, _dit le prénommé Thomas en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise juste à côté._ Enchanté, je suis Thomas.

Le brun tendit la main au blond assit en face de lui qui lui offrit une poignée de main.

\- Salut, Newt. Je suis enchanté également.

Le blond lui fit un sourire qu'il lui rendit chaleureusement. Thomas commanda un café avant d'ôter son écharpe et ses gants, signe d'un hiver très rude à Manhattan.

\- Alors, vous parliez de quoi ? _Demanda t-il, portant la tasse de café fumante à ses lèvres._

\- De toi, en fait, _dit Minho._ J'expliquais à Newt que tu venais d'emménager à New York.

\- Oui, et je venais juste de lui demander d'où tu venais, _rit-il._

\- Je viens de Californie, comme Minho. On était au lycée ensemble.

\- Ah oui ? C'est comme ça que vous vous êtes rencontrés ? _Demanda Newt, touillant son thé._

\- En fait, on était tous les deux dans l'équipe d'athlétisme du lycée. Minho en était le capitaine et il me torturait sans arrêt ! _Thomas se mit à rire suivit de Minho qui lui mit une tape sur l'épaule._

\- Ça, c'est parce que t'étais nul pauvre tâche !

Les deux amis rirent entre eux, rejoint par Newt qui les regardait en souriant. Il était ravi de voir son ami si joyeux et complice avec son ami d'enfance.

\- Mais plus sérieusement, on est devenus amis et à la fin du lycée je suis parti dans une école d'art à Los Angeles tandis que Minho est venu faire sa formation sportive ici.

\- Pourquoi venir ici dans ce cas ? _Demanda Newt, avide d'en apprendre plus sur ce charmant nouveau venu._

\- J'ai été engagé dans une boîte de publicité. Je vais dessiner les logos, aider à imaginer les pubs, tout ça quoi. Du graphisme.

\- Ça a l'air génial.

Thomas sourit à l'entente de ce ton chaleureux et sincère et hocha la tête.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Newt est un génie, _s'écria Minho._ On a de la chance qu'il s'intéresse au petit peuple, _se moqua t-il._

\- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Minho. _Newt avait un accent anglais très prononcé._ En fait, je suis écrivain, rien de plus. Je fais un stage avec JK Rowling, l'auteur des Harry Potter jusqu'à la fin janvier.

\- Ah oui ? _Demanda Thomas, intéressé._ C'est super !

\- Oui, ça va.

Newt était très agréable à Thomas. Il le trouvait humble malgré ses réussites et assez timide, peut-être car ils ne se connaissaient pas encore très bien. Mais il l'appréciait pour sa sincérité et sa gentillesse.  
Pour Newt, c'était pareil. Il trouvait Thomas drôle et charmant, très sympathique aussi. Il se sentait déjà proche de lui alors qu'il était là depuis cinq minutes et appréciait ce sentiment.

\- Peut-être qu'un jour je finirais par faire les dessins d'un de tes best-sellers, _plaisanta Thomas._

\- Tu seras mon premier choix, _répondit le blond tandis qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres rosées._

A cet instant, quelque chose s'était créé, et Minho n'en avait pas loupé une miette.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Minho repartit. Thomas, qui s'apprêtait à faire de même, fût stoppé par une main qui attrapa la sienne.

\- Tiens, _dit l'anglais en lui donnant sa serviette soigneusement pliée,_ t'en auras peut-être besoin.

Sur ces mots, le blond quitta le café et avança dans le froid glacial que lui offrait l'hiver. Thomas, lui, se contenta de fixer la serviette au nom du café, et d'esquisser un large sourire.

Ce n'était que le début.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent depuis l'épisode du café. Les températures avaient continuer de chuter et Newt était tranquillement installé dans le bureau aménagé dans son immense appartement, écrivant un chapitre de son roman sur son ordinateur. Il fût rapidement sortit de ses pensées lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer et qu'il vit le destinataire de ce SMS.

 **Thomas : Salut, c'est Thomas :) je sais pas si tu**  
 **te souviens de moi (du moins j'espère..) mais je suis ce charmant**  
 **ami de Minho :p je voulais savoir si ça te tente une** **gaufre**  
 **près de l'Hudson River?**

Newt ne se fit pas prier et tapa rapidement sur les touches de son Iphone.

 **Newt : Hey, bien sûr que je me rappelle de toi ;).**  
 **Bien sûr, on se dit dans 20 minutes près du parc ?**

 **Thomas : Ça marche ! A toute à l'heure ;)**

Newt rangea rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche et enregistra ses écrits avant d'éteindre son ordinateur. Il enfila son manteau et son écharpa, se saisit de ses gants et mit ses chaussures. Prêt à partir, il prit ses clés au passage et sortit de son appartement.

Le froid glacial du soir le heurta en plein visage. Il remonta son col et s'enfonça dans les rues jusqu'à arriver près de l'Hudson River quinze minutes plus tard. Il s'appuya sur une des rambardes et regarda l'eau, se perdant rapidement dans ses pensées.

Thomas ne tarda pas à arriver. Il portait un bonnet, une écharpe et tout un attirail de vêtements chauds, ce qui fit rire Newt lorsqu'il le vit arriver.

\- Laisse moi deviner, tu as froid ? _Se moqua le blond._

\- C'est pas drôle ! _S'indigna t-il._ En Californie on a un hiver à 15 degrés pas -5 !

La remarque fit rire Newt qui mit ses gants.

\- Je suis plutôt habitué à ces températures, depuis le temps.

Les deux amis avancèrent le long du chemin jusqu'au marchand de friandises au bout de la rue.

\- Tu viens d'Angleterre, donc ?

\- Oui, je suis né à Londres. En fait, je vis en Amérique depuis seulement 3 ans, je suis arrivé ici quand j'ai commencé ma dernière année de fac.

\- Le changement n'a pas été trop difficile ?

\- Non, ça a été, _répondit Newt._ J'essaie juste de ne pas prendre votre affreux accent.

Les deux amis commencèrent à rire tout en marchant.

\- C'est vrai que vous les British êtes tellement plus mignons.

\- N'est-ce pas ? _Dit-il en souriant._

L'atmosphère s'adoucit légèrement tandis que les amis blaguaient ensemble. Le courant passait réellement bien. Arrivés au stand, Thomas leur commanda une gaufre au nutella chacun accompagné d'un chocolat chaud.

\- Laisse, j'invite.

\- Non, on peut payer notre part, ça va.

\- J'insiste, _dit Thomas._ C'est moi le commanditaire de ce rencard, non ? _Reprit-il avec un sourire charmeur, entre la plaisanterie et l'air sérieux._

Newt n'aurait pas su dire si le brun plaisantait ou non dans ses sous entendus mais se contenta de sourire. Imaginer qu'il pouvait être sérieux dans sa séduction lui suffit dans sa joie.

Ils mangèrent et burent en marchant le long du parc. Les arbres avaient perdus toutes leurs feuilles, ils étaient maintenant recouverts de l'épaisse pellicule de neige qui habillait la ville entière. Essuyant un banc, les deux garçons s'y assirent tout en finissant leur friandise.

\- Alors, _commença Newt_ , j'ai envie d'apprendre des choses sur toi, parle moi de ta vie.

\- Ca ne serait pas plus simple de se poser des questions ? On ferait d'une pierre deux coups, j'ai très envie d'en savoir plus moi aussi.

\- Très bien, _rigola Newt._ Commence.

\- Ta saison préférée ?

\- L'hiver. Toi ?

\- L'été, pour montrer ma musculature de rêve à la plage _, dit le brun en riant_.

\- Je vois, _dit Newt en souriant._ Ton rêve dans la vie ?

\- J'ai envie de devenir un super artiste. De dessiner des trucs de malade, que mes dessins aient un sens pour les gens.

Newt hocha la tête, avalant les paroles du brun.

\- Je te comprends, j'ai envie que mes livres changent la vie des gens, les inspirent, les aident. Ecrire des sagas avec des histoires de dingue et des personnages inoubliables, comme JK Rowling ou George R. R. Martin l'ont fait avant moi. Faire rêver les gens, créer des fandoms immense.

Thomas écoutait Newt parlait avec attention, acquiesçant certaines fois. Ils se comprenaient parfaitement, avaient les mêmes envies, les mêmes objectifs. Thomas se sentait réellement en confiance.

\- Les meilleurs auteurs ne sont ils pas britanniques ? _Thomas sourit, content de redonner confiance à son ami._

Celui-ci ria doucement, terminant son chocolat chaud.

La soirée sembla passer à vitesse grand V, si bien qu'il était bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Thomas insista pour raccompagner Newt chez lui, et ce dernier céda finalement, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de refuser.

\- C'est ici que j'habite, _dit l'anglais._ On y est.

\- D'accord, j'habite à deux pâtés de maison. Je suis en colocation avec une amie d'enfance.

Cette information retourna l'estomac de Newt dans ce qui sembla être de la jalousie.

\- Oh, d'accord... _Il serra ses poches de manteau de l'intérieur._ On se revoit bientôt, alors.

\- Avec plaisir.

Thomas sourit sincèrement à Newt et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit sombre. Le britannique le regarda s'éloigner, posant la main sur sa joue. Il avait très envie de le revoir. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas le seul.

* * *

Et voilà mon OS préféré :3 il me donne très envie d'écrire une fic d'ailleurs..

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire et vos espérances pour la suite peut-être? Une review = un sourire! :)


	8. Homecoming

**HOMECOMING**

\- George, vient m'aider à mettre la table.

\- J'arrive, chérie.

On était le 26 Novembre et comme dans tous les foyers, la famille Peterson se préparait à fêter Thanksgiving. Toute la famille était invitée mais pour la première fois, il y aurait un invité de plus : Newt. Thomas et lui étaient maintenant en couple depuis plus d'un an et le brun jugea que le meilleur moment pour enfin le présenter à toute sa famille était cette fête on ne peut plus familiale.

Pour l'occasion, la famille Ackerman, celle de Newt, avait été également invitée afin de faire d'une pierre deux coups, ce qui ravissait tout le monde.

Le repas avait lieu à 19h30 et chez Thomas, tout le monde s'activait. Rosa, la mère, avait préparé le repas le plus irréprochable qu'elle avait pu un jour cuisiné. George, le père de Thomas, quant à lui, s'était attelé à la décoration de table tandis que Charles, son petit frère de 12 ans avait passé tout son temps à sculpter une "amulette porte bonheur" à Newt comme cadeau de bienvenue.

Lorsque l'heure arriva, les deux familles se rejoignirent chez Thomas. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça - les grands parents paternels de Newt étant décédés, tout comme sa mère. Tout le monde se salua avant de prendre place au salon pour discuter et prendre l'apéritif.

Le blond était en pleine discussion avec les parents de Thomas, qu'il détailla rapidement. Ils n'étaient pas très âgés, ayant peut-être une petite cinquantaine. Rosa avait de très longs cheveux bruns assortis à ses yeux noirs. Elle n'était pas très grande et plutôt mince, vêtue d'une robe noire très simple lui arrivant aux genoux. Elle avait des traits très amicaux et Newt la trouva très jolie. Thomas lui avait dit qu'elle était infirmière et le blond trouva que ce travail lui allait à merveille.

George semblait légèrement plus âgé. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants et devait faire une tête de plus que Newt. Il portait une costume simple accompagné d'un nœud papillon que le blond trouvait du plus bel effet. Ses deux parents semblaient très gentils et l'anglais se sentit immédiatement à l'aise.

\- Alors Newt, _commença sa mère,_ tu es anglais ?

\- Oui, _répondit-il poliment._ Je viens de Londres.

\- Comment c'est, l'Angleterre ?

\- Un peu plus frais qu'ici, mais les paysages sont très jolis. C'est un très beau pays.

\- Oui, on imagine, _répondit George en souriant._ Le trajet n'a pas été trop compliqué pour ta famille ?

\- Non, ne vous en faites pas. Ils avaient déjà prévus de me rejoindre pour Thanksgiving, ça les a très touchés que vous les invitiez.

\- Ça nous fait très plaisir qu'ils soient venus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? _Demanda Rosa, portant son verre de vin blanc à ses lèvres._

\- Je suis auteur, _dit Newt en prenant une gorgée du sien._ J'ai écris un bouquin sur la vie d'un lycéen qui découvre qu'il a des troubles de la personnalité. Il va sortir au printemps.

\- C'est très impressionnant !

Newt rendit son sourire à Rosa qui lui procura l'espace d'un instant un appui maternel dont il avait été privé.

Thomas, de son côté, discutait avec les grands parents de Newt qui l'ensevelissait de compliments en tout genre et de questions. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Newt discuter avec ses parents tout en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'ils disaient. Malgré tout, il les trouvait adorable et ça se voyait qu'ils tenaient à leur petit-fils comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux.

\- Tu sais, notre Newt a perdu sa maman très jeune. Nous avons perdu notre Anna en même temps qu'il a perdu sa mère, et ça a été très dur pour lui après ça. On est très content qu'il t'ait trouvé.

Thomas esquissa un sourire. Il se demanda un instant comment il aurait fait si la famille du blond ne l'avait pas aimé, pire, rejeté ? Newt était l'amour de sa vie, il en était convaincu, et savoir que sa famille lui donnait en quelques sortes leur bénédiction le toucha énormément.

\- Bon, je propose qu'on passe à table ? _Demanda George en se levant._ Ma femme a préparé un festin digne des plus grands ! _Plaisanta t-il._

Les deux familles s'installèrent donc à la table et commencèrent à se servir. L'ambiance était joyeuse, une atmosphère familiale régnait en maître.

\- C'est délicieux, madame Ackerman, _dit Newt en souriant._

\- Merci Newt. Bonne appétit tout le monde !

\- Joyeux Thanksgivin, _dit Thomas, souriant et tenant la main de son bien aimé avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

* * *

Très court OS sur Thanksgiving! Une review = un sourire :)

 _NB: Vous pouvez vous imaginer les parents de Thomas comme étant Holly Marie Combs & Robert De Niro :)_


	9. You're Having My Baby

**YOU'RE HAVING MY BABY**

\- Bien, monsieur Peterson, monsieur Ackerman, comment puis-je vous aider ?

Newt et Thomas étaient assis sur les fauteuils en cuir posés juste en face du bureau, les mains entrelacées. Un sourire était scotché sur le visage des deux hommes, et Newt prit la parole.

\- Nous voulons... Nous voulons adopter un bébé.

Le visage du blond s'illumina tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots. Thomas, lui, se contentait de fixer le petit écriteau où était inscrit le nom de l'assistante sociale, souriant.

\- Oh, je vois, _dit-elle en joignant ses mains._ Mais dites moi, pourquoi ne pas avoir recourt à une mère porteuse plutôt ?

Thomas prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi créer un nouvel enfant quand on peut en aider un en l'adoptant ? _Il fronça les sourcils._ Ça ne nous intéresse pas de faire un bébé avec une femme, nous voulons adopter.

Newt le regarda et fronça légèrement les sourcils devant le ton agressif de son petit-ami.

\- Ce que Thomas voulait dire c'est qu'on veut vraiment adopter, _corrigea le blond._ On en a vraiment envie, on a prit notre décision.

\- Bien, c'est votre choix, _dit-elle en soupirant._ Nous allons donc établir votre dossier si vous voulez bien accepter de répondre à quelques questions.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Bien. Votre situation familiale ?

\- Nous vivons ensemble, _répondit Thomas._

\- Mais juste en couple, nous ne sommes pas mariés, ni fiancés, _corrigea le blond._

\- Très bien, _dit-elle en notant des choses._ Situation financière ?

\- Nous travaillons tous les deux. Je suis écrivain et actuellement en stage rémunéré, et Thomas est graphiste pour une agence de publicité.

Les deux hommes se sourirent tandis que l'assistante sociale écrivait les informations avec attention.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous adopter ? _Demanda t-elle._

\- Bien que ça me paraisse évident, _commença Thomas_ , c'est parce qu'étant deux hommes, on ne peut pas vraiment procréer, voyez-vous. Je pensais que vous sauriez ça.

\- Thomas, d _it Newt avec un ton de reproches, avant de reporter son regard sur la femme,_ en fait, nous en parlons depuis un moment et voulons vraiment former une famille. Et ni moi ni Thomas ne voulons coucher avec une inconnue pour atteindre ce but.

\- Je vois, nous allons examiner votre dossier et vous recontacterons. Merci de vous être déplacé.

Les deux jeunes hommes remercièrent la femme avant de quitter le bureau et de rejoindre leur voiture.

Le trajet se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que Newt prenne la parole.

\- Chéri, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris là-bas ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? _Répondit le brun._

\- Tu sais très bien. Cette agressivité envers madame Jackson.

\- C'est une conne homophobe, Newt. Elle s'est quasiment vomis dans la bouche quand on lui a dis qu'on voulait adopter pour pas avoir à sauter une inconnue !

\- Ton langage, _grommela le blond en se garant dans l'allée de garage de leur maison._ Notre dossier va être accepté parce qu'on fait de bons parents. On a une situation irréprochable.

\- Si tu le dis.. _Soupira Thomas._

Deux mois et demi plus tard, Newt reçu un mail qui changea leurs vies. Ils allaient être parents.

* * *

Cet OS est un gros caca :( mais l'inspiration n'était pas là.. une review = un sourire? :(


	10. Who Am I

**"WHO AM I?"**

Le 24 Avril était finalement arrivé, le printemps était là, le soleil commençait à repointer le bout de son nez... Et le bouquin de Newt sortait dans les librairies du monde entier. Il était actuellement 9h15 et le blond dormait profondèment.

Thomas, lui, était déjà bel et bien réveillé. Il attendait ce jour depuis très longtemps et ne pouvait retenir son enthousiasme pour la réussite de son amoureux. Il s'était levé sans bruits et s'était faufilé dans la cuisine afin de surprendre le jeune auteur. Thomas prépara des toasts, fit cuire du bacon et des oeufs brouillés et servit le tout sur un plateau. Il y ajouta une tasse de thé fumante et un verre de jus d'orange avant de monter le petit-déjeuner au lit.

A l'étage, Thomas referma la porte sans bruits et posa le plateau sur le bureau installé près de la porte avant de se lover contre son amoureux endormi.

\- Réveille toi Newtie, aujourd'hui est un très grand jour, _dit-il en embrassant délicatement la joue du blond._

\- C'est un jour comme les autres, _répondit Newt d'une voix endormie en se tournant sur le ventre._

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? _S'étonna Thomas._ Ton livre sort aujourd'hui, après des mois et des mois de travail tu vas enfin être récompensé !

Devant le silence et l'inertie de Newt, Thomas soupira et caressa du bout des doigts la peau que les draps ne couvraient pas, juste au-dessus des fesses de Newt. Ce dernier frissona et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, étant un grand fan de papouilles.

Thomas esquissa un sourire et caressa les cheveux de Newt. Il continua ses caresses quelques minutes jusqu'à aller chercher le plateau et le poser sur le bord du lit.

\- Je t'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner.

\- Merci, Tommy. Tu es sans doutes le meilleur.

Thomas sourit et offrit un long baiser à son petit-ami.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, _dit-il tandis que Newt s'asseyait pour déguster son déjeuner au lit._

Le brun partit donc pour la salle de bain en laissant son cher et tendre profiter de sa surprise matinale. Il ôta son bas de pyjama, son boxer, et sauta dans la douche. Il se laissa aller pendant une vingtaine de minutes sous le jet d'eau chaude à réfléchir, penser à la vie, ce genre de choses que tout le monde fait sous la douche.

Lorsqu'il en sortit enfin, il enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans la chambre, que Newt avait quitté. Il enfila un boxer propre, des chaussettes et chercha ensuite la tenue parfaite pour la journée. Il allait accompagner Newt dans plusieurs librairies de la ville pour la sortie de son bouquin et il y aurait sûrement des photographes.

Il s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un t-shirt noir en colle en V avec un pantalon beige et une paire de converse noire. Il coiffa ses cheveux rapidement et rejoignit Newt au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Laisse, _dit-il en le voyant faire la vaisselle,_ vas te préparer, je vais le faire.

\- Merci, mon coeur.

Il sourit à Thomas et partit prendre sa douche puis se préparer. Planté devant le dressing du couple, il resta perplexe. Il était incroyablement stressé et avait juste envie de se remettre au lit.

Lorsque 14h sonna enfin, le couple se mit en route pour la Barnes & Noble, une librairie très fréquentée d'Union Square. Dans la voiture, seule la musique passant à la radio fût une source de bruits.

\- Tout va bien ? _Se risqua à demander Thomas._

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu stressé.

\- Je comprends, c'est assez impressionnant.

\- Assez, oui, _répondit Newt, triturant ses doigts._

\- Ca va bien se passer, ton livre est fabuleux.

Newt sourit légèrement, rassuré par les mots de son petit-ami.

\- Alors, quel est le programme exact ? _Demanda Thomas, s'arrêtant à un feu rouge._

\- D'abord, je vais être photographié avec le livre, puis je vais signer les exemplaires des 100 personnes l'ayant gagné en exclusivité grâce au concours du mois dernier, puis interviewé. Tout le long sera filmé pour un reportage, _résuma Newt._

\- D'accord, c'est cool.

\- Et on sera sûrement pris en photo ensemble, _dit-il en souriant._ J'aime que le monde sache qui partage ma vie.

Thomas sourit en se garant sur le parking de la librairie.

\- C'est le moment, _annonça le brun._

Le couple partit main dans la main dans la librairie, et le gérant leur expliqua brièvement le déroulement de la séance, accompagné des caméramans et de la journaliste. Cette dernière leur installa les micros tout en expliquant à Newt de sourire et d'être bref mais précis dans ses propos.

\- Quand l'émission sera t-elle diffusée ? _Demanda Thomas._

\- Le mois prochain, normalement. Elle participera à la promotion du livre, _répondit la journaliste._

Thomas la détailla. C'était une sublime blonde aux yeux verts, plutôt grande et ayant des formes plus qu'avantageuses. Elle portait une veste de costume noire, un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir assorti à la veste accompagné d'escarpins à talons. Thomas la trouva sublime et se sentit prit de jalousie lorsque celle-ci ria et discuta avec Newt.

\- Bien, on va commencer, _dit-elle en souriant._ Vas te placer devant les étagères pour les premières photos.

Newt obéit et posa pour les photos tandis que Thomas le regardait en souriant. Il était fier du travail de Newt qui bossait d'arrache-pied depuis presque un an. Il avait mit du temps et tout son coeur dans le livre et le résultat était étonnant.

Les photos terminées, le blond s'installa à la petite table placée là pour lui et passa une heure et demie à dédicacer tous les livres, à prendre des photos avec les fans et à leur parler quelques instants.

Pendant ce temps, Thomas se contentait de rester assis un peu plus loin et de regarder la scène en souriant de fierté. Newt resplendissait de joie et d'émotions ce qui toucha Thomas profondèment.

\- Bien, _dit Amber, la journaliste,_ on va commencer l'interview. Newt, n'oublie pas d'être précis mais de ne pas t'éterniser.

\- D'accord, _répondit-il simplement._

Les caméras-man se placèrent de façon à avoir parfaitement Newt et la journaliste dans le champ.

\- Bonjour à tous, je suis Amber Hart de Cable News Network et je suis aujourd'hui en compagnie de Newt Ackerman, auteur du livre tant attendu "Who Am I".

\- Bonjour, _dit Newt en souriant à la caméra._

\- Newt, comment vous est venu l'idée d'écrire ce livre ?

\- En fait, _commença Newt en feuilletant le livre puis en reportant son regard vers la caméra,_ j'ai toujours été un fan de Psychose. La façon dont Hitcock a montré ce trouble de la personnalité m'a inspiré. Je n'ai pas eu de mal à imaginer cette situation au lycée, car c'est certes un trouble rare, mais qui existe bel et bien, _conclut-il._

\- Et c'est une histoire fantastique vous nous avez écrit là, _répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents._ Que pouvez-vous nous dire de Lucas, le personnage principal du bouquin ?

\- Et bien... Lucas est un adolescent anglais et banal de 16 ans. Il est passionné d'entomologie* et adore le football. Il fait partie de l'équipe du lycée mais ne s'occupe pas de la popularité que cela lui apporte, _expliqua le jeune auteur._ Au fil de certains événements, Lucas commence à se renfermer sur lui-même et commence à développer des troubles de la personnalité, subtils au début, mais qui finissent par prendre le dessus sur ce qu'il est.

\- Ce qu'on peut noter dans votre livre, ce sont les descriptions très détaillées des personnages, des décors, ce qui nous plonge réellement dans l'univers de ce Lucas. Mais dites nous, pourquoi avoir fait de Lucas un anglais ? Malgré tout, c'est un travail d'exception, _complimenta la blonde._

\- Merci, _répondit Newt tout sourire._ A vrai dire, je suis anglais, ça m'a donc semblé naturel de faire de Lucas un britannique.

\- Vous avez vraiment tout pour plaire.

L'interview se poursuivit sur des questions mineures pendant quelques minutes, minutes durant lesquelles Thomas les observait en écoutant attentivement. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont cette journaliste souriait à son Newt un peu trop longtemps et comment elle flirtait ouvertement.

\- Et donc, dans le livre, vous avez souligné le fait que Lucas n'aurait pas de love interest, pourquoi donc ?

\- Pour moi, l'amour n'avait pas sa place. Je voulais me concentrer sur la maladie, et j'ai d'ailleurs été aidé par de très gentils scientifiques qui m'ont aidé dans mes recherches et à comprendre ce trouble. Je ne voyais pas la place d'une femme, ou même d'un homme dans la vie de mon personnage, _détailla Newt._

\- Et dans votre vie à vous, y a t-il la place pour de l'amour ? _Interrogea Amber._

\- Absolument, _répondit Newt._ D'ailleurs, _commença le blond en se tournant vers Thomas,_ mon petit-ami se trouve ici.

A ces mots, Thomas sourit tandis qu'Amber se décomposa légèrement. Newt rejoint le brun tandis que les caméras se braquaient sur eux.

\- Thomas et moi sommes en couple depuis maintenant un an. Il m'a suivi et aidé durant toute cette aventure et je la lui dédis, _dit-il en souriant._

\- ... Bien, _dit Amber._ Merci à vous Newt Ackerman, auteur de ce qui sera j'en suis sûre un roman à succès, de nous avoir permis de réaliser cette émission. Mais j'ai une dernière question à vous poser.

\- Je vous écoute, _répondit le blond en se rasseyant._

\- Seriez vous partant pour une tournée de dédicace mondiale ?

\- Avec plaisir, conclut _Newt._

* * *

*entomologie : passion des insectes :3

Salut à tous! On se retrouve pour un OS sur les débuts de Newt entant qu'écrivain publié! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires :), perso il est plutôt long donc j'en suis assez fière krkr. Une review = un sourire :)


	11. Far Away

**"FAR AWAY"**

Le livre de Newt avait été un réel succès. Il avait passé le mois entier à sillonner les librairies de New York, Chicago et San Francisco, n'étant plus que de passage chez le couple. Malgré son travail, Thomas souffrait de cette absence. Newt l'avait fait engagé pour le projet dans sa maison d'édition, et le brun avait été chargé de nombreux travaux graphiques dont il était surchargé : il devait dessiner la couverture du livre dans sa version anglaise, française et espagnole, était chargé de dessiner le design des personnages pour une revue britannique et devait imaginer une publicité imagée qui résumait le livre et son univers.

En plus de ça, il avait beaucoup de travail à l'agence et ne sortait quasiment plus de son bureau à l'entreprise, ce qui le privait encore plus de la compagnie de Newt.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à partir en tournée pour six mois. Il allait parcourir tout les Etats-Unis, le Royaume-Uni et la France ainsi qu'une partie de l'Allemagne. Il était excité à l'idée de visiter ces pays, mais une ambiance tendue s'était installée depuis l'annonce de son départ et il en était également très attristé.

Newt préparait ses valises depuis plus d'une semaine, doutant de tout et ne sachant pas quoi emporter. Thomas le rejoint un soir, une bière à la main, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre.

\- Pense à prendre des pulls, _dit-il._

Le blond sursauta légèrement et hocha la tête, regardant ses valises.

\- J'ai l'impression de déménager, _dit-il tristement._

\- Tu pars 6 mois, Newt. C'est un déménagement. _Le ton de Thomas était dur, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

Leurs regards se croisèrent quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que le blond n'aille ajouter des pulls et gilets chauds à ses bagages déjà bien remplies.

\- Ecoute, Thomas... _Commença le blond avant d'être coupé par Thomas._

\- Non, Newt. Tu pars six mois. La moitié d'une année. Tu n'accueilleras même pas Henry ici, tu t'en rends compte ? Notre fils va vivre pendant six mois sans voir son deuxième père, ça va le troubler, tu crois pas ?

\- Je suis pas obligé de partir, _abandonna Newt._

\- Bien sûr que si, tu le sais, soupira le brun. On le savait tous les deux.

\- Ouais... Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Ca va passé très vite, on skyperas, tout ira bien. On va être très occupé tous les deux, moi avec la tournée, et toi avec tous les projets de dessins que ça t'a apporté.

\- Ouais.

Le ton de Thomas avait clos la conversation.

Le vendredi suivant était le jour du grand départ. Il était 7h30 du matin et le jeune couple se tenait prêt sur le quai de la gare.

\- Le train ne devrait plus tarder, _dit Newt d'une voix attristée._

\- Je pense aussi. _La voix de Thomas, elle, était un mélange de peine et de colère._

Il ne voulait pas se disputer, mais l'absence de Newt allait le tuer. Il n'était pas encore parti qu'il lui manquait déjà tellement.

Quelques instants plus tard, le train qui les séparerait durant six longs mois arriva. La maison d'édition de Newt lui avait pris des tickets en première classe et avait pris en charge la réservation dans chaque hôtel de luxe où le jeune auteur passerait la nuit durant la tournée.

Thomas accompagna son petit-ami à l'intérieur tandis qu'un homme rangeait les nombreuses bagages de Newt.

\- Bon... C'est l'heure d'y aller...

Les yeux de Newt se perlèrent de larmes tandis que Thomas le prenait longuement dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas me manquer...

\- Tu me manqueras aussi, mon amour...

L'étreinte terminée, ils échangèrent un long et passionné baiser d'au revoir. Le train démarra finalement, les séparant pendant un très long moment.

Mais le couple ne skypa pas comme Newt l'avait promis durant deux longs mois. Les déplacements et les signatures l'épuisait, si bien qu'à peine rentré, il allait se coucher immédiatement, après un sms de bonne nuit pour son bien aimé. De son côté, Thomas avait travaillé comme un forcené et ses œuvres pour le livre de Newt avait été un succès, valant une énorme prime à Thomas, qu'il mit de côté. Il avait également eu droit à une promotion à l'agence de publicité et avait gagné un nouveau bureau, une secrétaire et beaucoup plus de travail.

Au début, le temps passa vraiment vite et l'absence n'était pas insurmontable. Mais Newt venait de terminer sa tournée américaine et s'envoler le lendemain pour son pays natale, et un skype s'imposait.

 **tommy_peterson : Salut, tu peux appeler ?**  
 **Ta voix me manque :(**

 **newtieack : Bonsoir mon amour, bien sûr :)**  
 **tu me manque aussi :(**

Le brun appela son bien aimé qui décrocha aussitôt. Newt ne portait qu'un bas de jogging qui appartenait à Thomas et semblait heureux mais fatigué.

\- Même crevé t'es à tomber par terre, _plaisanta Thomas._

\- T'es pas mal non plus, _dit Newt en faisant un clin d'oeil à son amoureux._

\- Alors, comment ça se passe la vie de star ?

\- Je fais plusieurs signatures par jours dans différentes librairies, je réponds à des interviews, on me prend en photo.. Je suis épuisé mais ça me rends heureux quand même, d _it-il un brin nostalgique._ Et toi, à la maison ?

\- Je suis surchargé de boulot, mais j'ai eu une prime de 3500$ pour les dessins de ton bouquin. Je l'ai mis de côté pour la maison, _raconta t-il en souriant._

\- C'est super ça, _s'exclama Newt._ Je suis fier de toi, mon amour. C'est dur sans toi, ici.

\- Tu me manque vraiment, _dit le brun tristement._ Henry arrive la semaine prochaine, j'ai hâte.

\- J'ai hâte de le voir, _sourit t-il._

\- Moi aussi, dit Thomas. Dis, je pensais... Quand tu seras à Manchester, Henry et moi on pourrait te rendre visiter et aller voir un match.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas, dit Newt en souriant. C'est une bonne idée.

Le couple parla quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à ce que le blond ne parte dormir, épuisé par ses journées. Thomas, lui, resta éveillé une heure de plus, terminant un projet de dessin qu'il devait rendre.

Le temps passa, les skypes se faisaient rare, les sms nombreux et le manque grandissant.

* * *

Et voilà un OS de bon matin! Une review = un sourire :)


	12. The end !

Salut à toutes et à tous, ceci marque donc la fin de ce challenge de vacances contenant 10 OS.

Mais je ne m'arrête pas là! Je vous avez dit vouloir commencer une fic Newtmas, ce que je pense faire. C'est l'OS "Hello, I Love You" qui m'en a donné l'idée (OS #6) mais certains autres seront "réutilisés" car contiennent des événements importants du couple qui devaient à la base être uniquement dans la fiction, je vous expliquerais tout ça en temps voulu.

Merci d'avoir lu ces 10 OS et d'avoir suivi cette aventure, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouveaux feels intenses! xx


End file.
